USED
by free-vibe
Summary: (Complete) Molly fell in love. Too bad he didn't... (A one-shot since I'm lazy.)


Dis: I own the idea and nothing else.

A/N: Taking a break from my other stories and doing a short one shot. This has been sort of bugging me in real life so I just let it all out.

Molly stood there smiling, looking in the mirror of the bathroom. They had made their relationship official. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't like she was a virgin of any sorts. When she was in the story line with Spike they had slept together, but that was a long time ago, when she was really skinny and blonde. She hasn't dated many people after that. Until she met him. He was nothing short of amazing.  
  
Of course she swore to herself that she would never get involved with another co-worker after Spike, but this was nothing she planed . He wasn't even her type. She liked the underdogs, the ones who didn't care about what people thought of them.  
  
He wasn't like that, no not at all. Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Popular was not the one she pictured herself falling in love with. She tried hard not to, but being around him drove her wild. He brought out a side of her that she didn't know she had.  
  
No one knew about them. He said it would be easier to be together if no one knew, and she agreed with that. He was only around perfect girls, mainly blondes. Everyone thought that he had something going with Trish, but they were just friends. Molly didn't want to change herself, not even for him.  
  
It had started along time ago, when Molly had first gotten her head shaved. That night she was sitting at the bar with her hat on when he joined her. She didn't exactly like him then. He was stubborn and stuck up and she made a point of staying away from him backstage. He walked up all smooth and ordered a drink, then made some comment that she should 'look on the bright side', because she wouldn't waste so much money on her hair now. Sad to say, the lame comment made her smile.  
  
They talked for awhile about how life was, and after that they talked about her favorite subject, cars. He was planning on redoing his dad's old car and didn't know where to start. She, of course, new tons about cars and tossed out big words to let him know she was superior.  
  
The next night he went to her room to talk about the car. It started out innocent enough, they were talking and acting like normal people. But once he found out Molly was ticklish, it became more than just talking. What seemed to be just plain fun, was turning out to be more, and he was doing all of the advancing.  
  
Molly could see what he was doing, before he even did it. He held both of her arms in his left hand and tickled her back with his right. Every time she was tickled she jumped forward, right into him. She stuck out her tongue at him and he laughed.  
  
"If you do that again, I'm going to bite your tongue."  
  
That sounded like a challenge, and Molly, not one for backing down, stuck her tongue out again. Before she could stop him, he kissed her. She went with it, and he, being true to his word, bit her tongue.  
  
He pulled back with a little smirk on his face. Molly was stunned. She never dreamed that anything like that would have happened between them, but she liked it.  
  
The next couple of months flew by and they had their secret meetings. No one saw them, no one knew about their relationship.  
  
He drove her mad. They would fight about the stupidest things. Both of them threw childish comments back and forth. He let her win most of them, because he knew she liked coming out on top. It made her more feisty, more proud of herself.  
  
Their relationship marched forward at a fast pace. Molly knew what he wanted from the start. He wanted what every warm blooded male wanted, sex, but she wasn't ready. It wasn't as if he pushed her, he just made sure she knew what he wanted. Finally after months and months of holding him off, Molly agreed.  
  
She looked in the mirror once again. She had just slept with the man that she fell in love with. The bathroom door opened and he walked up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her shoulder. They were an odd pairing, but that's what made them so perfect in her mind.  
  
The next day Molly saw him talking to Trish backstage. Smiling she walked up to them. She was hoping that since they slept together that he would finally tell people they were a couple.  
  
"Hey Molly, guess what? Edge is getting married," Trish said with a wide grin.  
  
"Oh yeah? To who?" Molly nudged him in the side. She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.  
  
"What do you mean to who?" Trish asked in disbelief. "To his girlfriend, you know, Jennifer."  
  
Trish smiled as Edge looked at her. This was not how he planed on telling her. Molly's heart sank. She thought he had broken up with his girlfriend before they got together. Slowly Molly excused herself and backed out of the hallway.  
  
Trish brushed it off as Molly being weird, but Edge watched her leave. For the first time, Edge felt sorry for using the poor girl.


End file.
